ENT35 Vivarium
by A Rhea King
Summary: Several crewmen are abducted and placed on display in an alien zoo.
1. Chapter 1

VIVARIUM

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

A group of six entered the room. They had soft bone crests that ran from just behind one ear opening across the top of their head to the other ear opening. Very little hair grew in front of it and narrow flat strips of course hair grew behind it. There was a ridge of bone that ran from their upper lip and tapered off just above the eyebrow line and their hair was the same rusty color as their skin. Two had dark lines that ran from their cheeks, under their ear openings and down their neck. Their ears had no real definition. There was an opening and flaps of skin to protect the canal, but little other definition. Each wore a necklace of sorts. The ends of the necklace pierced their necks and hung over their snug fitting clothing. The clothing itself was like wearing skin and had more practical reasons than aesthetic. They were often cold and the material provided much needed heat that their bodies failed to produce. Their hands had five gray and bony fingers with a bit of webbing between the fingers, a product of a slowly devolving feature that they no longer used nor needed.

These humanoids -- who proudly called themselves Par'Tek -- were intellectually brilliant. They had developed technologies far exceeding any of their neighbors. They regarded other species as slow and primitive. They financed their military forces as equal as their scientific endeavors. However, those with the curiosity to explore beyond their planet or even their solar system were far and few. This was a blessing for neighbors, for the Par'Tek were known for taking whatever sparked their curiosity and not caring who died or what the consequences of their actions would create for those from whom they stole from.

This morning the members of the Vivarium and Zoological Garden Facilities were gathering for their annual meeting. One of the Par'Tek's biggest tourist attractions was their zoos, which they termed vivariums. The adventurers of their kind traveled through deep space collecting alien species of every kind and over the years they had collected a vast collection. With their advancing technologies, more and more species were brought to their zoos to live out their lives pampered and cared for in captivity.

The six sat with little talking and turned to the speaker at the head of the table.

"As director of this board, I, Director Kynade, call this meeting to order." Kynade leaned on the table. "We have finances, expansion and public issues to discuss today. But more importantly, we have to discuss the replacement of our two most popular attractions."

"Yes," one replied, looking at the hand sized device in his hand, "Homo sapiens and Ferengi. We received word from the vessel Artek. They purchased two females and a male specimen. All three will arrive tomorrow. We can couple the female with the surviving male offspring in habitat sixty-four."

"That only leaves us to replace the Homo sapiens," Kynade said, "Artier Warvan has not asked that we find replacements for the Homo sapien exhibit. He has ordered it. He is threatening to cut funding if we do not find replacements and re-open the exhibit in two weeks."

"Did you explain to him we have been having trouble for years extracting specimens? They have developed warp technology and advancing weapons. Over the last eighty years there have been more species inhabiting their space, contaminating the blood lines."

"We could try taking them from," one looked at the device in his hand, "a couple transporters that were reported outside of their space."

"No. Those aren't good specimens. Our observation scientists have been fired on several times and the ones that they have managed to get on board are often not suitable. The observation scientists must get close enough to board a decent ship, determine a couple of good breed and have an extraction squad retrieve them without much stress."

Another Par'Tek spoke up, "Attention, Director."

The Par'Tek looked at the speaker -- a shorter Par'Tek in the last chair at the table. Kynade's face reflected disapproval on the smaller alien.

"Yes, Gatir?" Kynade asked with a belittling tone.

"My team has come with an idea of how to collect specimens, including Homo sapiens, that could prove more beneficial."

"_Your_ team? Your team is in charge of health and upkeep. They are not in charge of collecting specimens. What ideas could your team _possibly_ have?"

Gatir offered a weak smile but continued, "We thought perhaps if you made contact with Homo sapiens, as well as other specimens, and invited them to live here instead of forcing them--"

The five turned on Gatir, snarling at him. He shrunk back, falling silent.

"You have voiced on several occasions your dislike for this project yet you remain. You evidently have your priorities confused, Gatir. We take specimens because they are inferior and primitive, unable to be reasoned with. Now be _silent_!"

Gatir looked away.

"Attention Director Kynade," another Par'Tek said.

"Yes, Taloc?"

"We have detected a Homo sapien vessel entering our quadrant. It does not have the same design of the transporters and apparently has higher warp capabilities. It just entered two days ago. Reports have mentioned that these specimens appear to be far more curious than those of the transporters. They have contacted two outer planets already and even went to the surface of the Oliir's home world." Taloc looked at the device in his hand.

"We will have to send observers in to gather further information and assess which would be good specimens aboard the ship."

"Yes, Director Kynade."

Director Kynade nodded. "Good job, Taloc."

Taloc shot a smug look at Gatir.

"And moving on, let's start the financial reports."

Gatir looked at the device in his hand. He brought up a screen of a distant picture of the ship the Homo sapiens were on. _Enterprise_ was written across the ships bow. Secretly Gatir hoped this ship's defenses were as impressive as her design.

#

Archer and T'Pol's conversation broke off when Hoshi said, "We're being hailed, Captain."

"By who?"

"I don't know. They haven't said yet."

Archer walked out of the situation room to stand in front of the captain's chair. "Travis, does their ship look familiar?"

"Naw. Never seen it before. Scans aren't reading any familiar species either."

"Let's not be rude." Archer smiled. "Put 'em on screen, Hoshi."

On the screen an alien appeared.

"Greetings," he said with a smile and a soft, crooning voice. "I'm Captain Yartiq of the Par'Tek starship _Obreyn_. And you are?"

"I'm Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Archer glanced to his left when T'Pol stopped next to the railing around her station and drew herself into a formal stance.

"You are new to this sector, are you not?" the alien asked.

"Yes. We are."

"Welcome. We don't get many travelers through here. Seems we have a terrible infestation of rather questionable species."

"We haven't run across any trouble. Thanks for the heads up."

"Your ship probably is of little interest to them or they would have attacked you by now. What do you call yourselves?"

"We're human." Archer smiled.

"Have you been at space long?"

"A little over eight years."

"That's quite a long time! You have a fine looking ship."

"We like to think so." Archer felt wary like he always did any time someone started asking questions about _Enterprise_. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"And yours."

Another Par'Tek spoke up, stepping in front of the visual sensor.

"Are you explorers?" he asked.

"Yes," Archer replied.

"Really?" Captain Yartiq leaned forward. "Are you researching scientific and astronomical anomalies?"

"We do."

"We're on our way to witness a rather small red giant collapse. Have you ever witnessed one?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"You absolutely _must_ join us. Mind you to keep your distance, however. They have been known to create strong currents."

"I'll need to inquire with my science officer first. Will you give me a moment to contact her?"

"Certainly."

Archer nodded to Hoshi and the view screen changed back to the view of space and the Par'Tek vessel off the bow.

"Hoshi, did our translator know their language?"

"They were transmitting in English."

Archer frowned. "I don't like this. There is something about these aliens that is just.._off_." Archer crossed his arms.

"Perhaps his exuberant friendliness?" T'Pol offered.

"You think so?" Archer asked.

T'Pol's eyes narrowed slightly. "The statement was not meant literally."

Archer smiled a little. "Sarcasm, T'Pol? This early in the morning?"

Travis, Malcolm and Hoshi chuckled. Archer looked back at the screen.

"It's your call, T'Pol. I..could care less about a red giant collapsing. Been there, seen that."

T'Pol looked at the view screen. "I would like to observe the event, however," T'Pol looked at Archer, "I too am uncomfortable with their display of friendliness. There is something in his voice that seems to hint to an underlying motive."

"Agreed. Hoshi." Archer nodded to Hoshi.

Hoshi reestablished the connection.

"We'd be glad to join you," Archer told Captain Yartiq.

"Wonderful! Follow us and we should be there by the end of the day."

"Could you transmit the coordinates? In case we fall behind."

"Certainly." Captain Yartiq nodded to someone off screen. "You should be receiving them now."

Travis looked back at Archer, nodding once.

"Thank you. We'll be right behind you."

"Very good! _Obreyn_ out."

"Keep your distance, Travis," Archer told him. "Malcolm, keep an eye on their weapons and make up a reason for polarizing our hull."

"If I might comment, Captain," Malcolm waited for Archer to look at him, "His friendliness reminded me of how one might talk to a cat."

Archer laughed. "I beg your pardon?"

"All the veterinarians I've ever known talk nice, upbeat and quiet like that. Right before they jab them in the bum with the needle. That's what his friendliness reminded me of."

Archer smiled at Malcolm's analogy but it bothered him how accurate the analogy was.

"T'Pol," Archer said and the two returned to their meeting in the situation room.

#

Trip sighed, looking at the PADD in his hand. He had really wanted to dine with Archer tonight and talk to him about a scheduling problem he was having, but Archer and T'Pol were having dinner aboard the Par'Tek vessel.

"Excuse me."

Trip looked up. One of the Par'Tek crew was standing by the table with a tray in his hand. The two exchanged smiles.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No." Trip smiled, motioning to it. "Go ahead."

The Par'Tek sat down and prepared to eat his dinner. He looked up at Trip.

"I am Ulta."

"Trip." Trip held out his hand.

Ulta shook it, taking Trip by surprise. He hadn't met many races out here that used handshaking as a form of greeting.

"You seem intrigued by the information there," Ulta said.

Trip sat it aside. "Yeah. Just a problem I'm working on."

"Oh?"

"Some trilion conduits keep going off line. There's short somewhere in them but.." Trip grinned. "Sorry. I guess I shoulda asked if you're an engineer before rattling off like that."

"I am." Ulta smiled. "I was following quite well. You do not speak like many of the other crew."

Trip smiled. "So I've been told. We're from different places on Earth."

"Earth?"

"That's where I'm from."

"Oh. And so your dialect is different than the others?"

"Yeah."

"Fascinating. May I ask something personal?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"I noticed there is a mix of sexes here. Tell me, are any of them mated?"

"Mated?" Trip grinned. "How do you mean?"

"Well, have any of them exchanged mating rituals and had offspring?"

"We call that married and having children."

"I see. Is there any aboard that are?"

Trip intentionally took a bite of food before answering. Trip looked at Ulta. The Par'Tek was waiting expectantly for an answer that Trip had already decided wasn't coming.

"Naw. None," Trip said after he swallowed his bite, glancing at a monitor across the room. "Sorry to run off on ya, but I gotta get back to work."

"It is no problem. Thank you for your time."

Trip offered him a smile as he stood. He picked up his tray and left. Ulta reached in his pocket and pulled out a hand-held device. He tapped the screen and replaced it back in his pocket, and then resumed eating.

#

T'Pol silently walked alongside First Officer, Engineer Ulta, listening to Archer quietly converse with Captain Yartiq ahead of him. They turned into the mess hall, Archer raising his voice slightly to speak over the din of crewmen having supper.

"I've asked our Chef to prepare--"

Archer stopped suddenly, looking up. The usual hum of multiple conversations that filled the mess hall during supper had died off. Archer looked over the crewmen in the room. Some were continuing to eat silently while others had simply laid their utensils down and sat silently, looking anywhere but in Archer's direction.

"Is there a problem?" Captain Yartiq asked, glancing around the room.

"This is a normal custom," T'Pol said, walking ahead to the Captain's mess.

"It is?" Captain Yartiq looked at Archer.

"It's a custom that crewmen show respect when two captains enter the room," Archer lied, then motioned to the door T'Pol had opened and was waiting at, "Shall we?"

Archer led them into the Captain's mess, resisting glancing back after he'd entered. T'Pol didn't. She looked back to find everyone's eyes had turned in their direction and the looks on the human's faces was a mix of discomfort and dislike. T'Pol promptly shut the door before Captain Yartiq or Ulta saw what she had.

#

Archer stared out the port window, watching Captain Yartiq's vessel. He heard Trip and T'Pol come into the ready room behind him.

"You wanted to see us, Cap'n?" Trip asked.

"T'Pol?" Archer asked.

"Yes, Captain?"

"How are you feeling about these Par'Tek?"

"I believe that your human instincts are not failing any of you this time, Captain. The Par'Tek's interest in your crew far exceeds general interest. They don't appear very interested in Enterprise directly, but more so her crew and in a scientific way."

Archer looked back at her. "Scientific how?"

"Much how Doctor Phlox appears interested in his wide array of animal specimens."

"Captain," Trip said started, "the questions they've been asking crew are not the norm and aren't any of their business. That Captain Yartiq had the gull to ask me where I liked to mate! What the hell kind of question is _that_? And what business is it of his? And do you know that when I asked the same question back at him he got offended! OFFENDED! As if I was some low life that didn't have the right to be asking that question back when he just did."

Archer was silent for several minutes. "I was up all night with upset crew lining the hall to talk to me..I think it's time we bid Captain Yartiq farewell." Archer turned to face the two, "Because when he asked me what I would do if I lost my science officer and chief engineer, that's where my patience with this whole thing ended."

"He did what?" Trip asked.

"He asked me what I would do if I ever lost the two of you. He added, as if realizing the question disturbed me, if it happened in battle, but my gut tells me there was more to that question."

"He wanted to know if I felt attracted to any human on this ship," T'Pol said, "And when I refused to reply, he asked if any human was attracted to me."

"Did you answer?"

"No. I didn't feel his question was appropriate or deserving of an answer."

"We're leaving now." Archer pushed between T'Pol and Trip, trotting out onto the bridge.

"Travis, prepare to go to warp," Archer said as he stepped in front of the captain's chair, "Malcolm, right before we go to warp polarize the hull, charge cannons and arm missiles. Hoshi, get me Captain Yartiq now. Tell 'em it's urgent."

Archer watched the three quickly obey orders. Captain Yartiq appeared on the screen.

"Is there a problem? I noticed you're preparing to depart."

"We have a prior matter we have to attend to."

"The red giant will collapse within twelve hours."

"Yes. I'm aware of that, however, this matter takes precedence. Good day, Captain Yartiq."

Hoshi cut the transmission without Archer's approval. She looked sheepishly at him but Archer didn't appear to notice.

"Get us out of here Travis. Warp four. Malcolm."

"Hull polarized, canons charged and missiles armed, sir," Malcolm answered

_Enterprise_ turned about and leapt to warp.

"Keep an eye on the Par'Tek, Travis. If they pursue, come about and prepare for attack."

Travis nodded.

"Hoshi, as soon as we're out of their communication range, I want you to contact the first ship that isn't Par'Tek. Find out everything you can about these aliens."

"Yes, sir," Hoshi replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Malcolm reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. He closed his eyes for a minute before letting out a sigh.

"Rough day at the office?" Trip asked, sitting down across from Malcolm

Malcolm looked at him. "Kasbra has been crying for two days now. Those Par'Tek really upset her."

"She's young. She'll get over it," Trip joked.

Malcolm smiled. "I certainly hope so. Just wish I knew what they were hiding."

"You and the rest of the crew," Trip said.

"They were so nosy!"

"Tell me about it."

"Morning gentlemen," Doctor Phlox said.

The two looked up.

"May I?" Doctor Phlox motioned to the open chair beside them.

Trip motioned to it.

"How are you Lieutenant Reed? Has Kasbra calmed down any?"

"I can't tell. The hours I've spent walking the floor are starting to merge with the hours that I haven't."

Doctor Phlox and Trip chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, Likos is having a similar problem. He said it's normal for young Jit to have difficulty with exposure to strong negative emotions. He said it would end with time."

"Vardee said the same thing." Malcolm smiled. "I think. I can't remember. I might have dreamed that."

Again Trip and Doctor Phlox laughed.

_Enterprise_ rocked from a phase canon hit.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" Hoshi yelled over the ship's COM.

Crewmen abandoned their breakfast and raced to their stations.

#

"I'm detecting seven ships, sir," Travis told Archer.

Archer had manned the weapons station until Malcolm could reach the bridge.

"Continue evasive maneuvers," Archer reported. "Missile away."

_Enterprise_ shuddered from another hit.

"We're being boarded," T'Pol said.

Archer turned to launch another missile.

"T'Pol, what kind of shielding do they have?" Archer asked.

"They ha--"

Archer looked up. An alien had beamed onto the bridge behind T'Pol and had her by the neck with a phaser aimed at her head. Hoshi had a phaser aimed at the alien, making Archer glad he'd finally relented to allowing her to keep one the bridge. The alien said something.

The lift door opened and Malcolm stepped off, aiming a phaser at the alien as soon as he saw it. The alien pressed the phaser against T'Pol's temple, saying something.

"We don't understand you and we aren't lowering our weapons," Archer said.

_Enterprise_ rocked again.

Hoshi's console beeped but she ignored it. The console beeped again. Something on the alien beeped and he responded. He and T'Pol started to be transported away. T'Pol yanked away, breaking the transport. The alien's outward appearance flickered and for a brief second they all saw a Par'Tek instead of the creature that had been there. Malcolm shot at the alien and hit a monitor where he'd been standing, sending a shower of sparks across the bridge. T'Pol turned to Archer, but her words were lost as she was transported off the ship. Hoshi's console beeped again. Hoshi jumped up and pressed a button.

"BRIDGE!" Hoshi snapped.

Travis got back into his seat. "The alien ships have gone to warp," Travis informed Archer

"They took Doctor Phlox," a crewman reported over the COM.

Another COM beeped. "Bridge here," Hoshi replied.

"The aliens took Trip," another crewman reported.

Hoshi's console beeped again. "Bridge."

"Tell the captain they took Ensign Cutler," a third crewman reported.

"Cutler?" Archer stood. "Why would they take Cutler?"

"They also took Ensigns Westgard and McDowny," the voice on the COM continued.

Archer stood. Now things weren't making any sense. Only Doctor Phlox, Trip and T'Pol had made sense, they were senior staff. McDowny and Westgard made some sense as well because they were both engineers. But Cutler made no sense. She was a biologist. She wouldn't know anything about _Enterprise_ and little about the inner workings of Starfleet.

#

Trip could hear someone nearby sobbing. He opened his eyes, staring at the bright light overhead. Trip slowly sat up, finding T'Pol standing by an opening. She glanced at Trip.

"How is your head?" T'Pol asked.

"Great..considering the splitting headache I have."

"You have a bump. Did they strike you?"

"No." Trip closed his eyes. He looked up at T'Pol. "Not once. Even when I was fighting they never struck me. I hit my head on the railing when one tried to grab a hold of me. I was hit with a phaser blast and that's the last I remember."

"They are Par'Tek." T'Pol looked back out the door.

"Par'Tek?" Trip stood.

T'Pol nodded. "They were using a holograph to disguise themselves when they attacked. The disguise of the one that took me flickered and I saw a Par'Tek under it. I was stunned as soon as I arrived on their transporter pad."

Trip stood, walking up to her. He reached out, turning her chin so he could see the light bruise on her neck better. "Did they give you this?"

"Yes. He gripped my throat tight, but not enough to damage me."

"What's your definition of damage, T'Pol?" Trip said.

T'Pol looked at Trip's face. "I am fine."

Trip looked out into the hall. "Who's crying?"

"Ensign McDowny."

Trip moved to the other side, seeing Elizabeth Cutler standing near the door.

"Hey Liz, you okay?" Trip asked her.

She looked at him. "Scared to death, but fine. Doctor Phlox is still unconscious though. How are you?"

"Okay."

"Commander?" a man's voice asked.

"Ensigns Westgard and McDowny are in the cell next to ours," T'Pol told him.

"You okay, Eddy?" Trip asked.

"Yeah. How are you two holding up, sir?" Eddy asked Trip.

"We'll live. Marsha's there with you?"

"She's pretty shaken up, sir."

"Marsha?"

"Yeah?" Marsha asked. Her voice was shaking.

"Hey, we'll get out of this. Somehow. It's gonna be okay."

"I'm scared."

"We are too. Hang in there, Marsha."

"Yes, Commander."

Trip smiled. He leaned against the doorframe, looking down at his feet. T'Pol walked to the bench at the back and sat down. Trip joined her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The six were silent; awaiting whatever fate was to befall them next.

#

Trip started awake. He lifted his head, listening for the sound that had woken him. Trip heard the distinct winding down of a warp engine. He got to his feet, walking to the door and looking down the hall. He felt warmth on his arm and looked down to find T'Pol standing beside him. Trip looked back out into the hall. Voices were getting closer, speaking in a language he didn't understand.

"Commander?" Marsha whimpered.

"Be strong, Marsha. No one do anything rash," Trip ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Four Par'Tek walked to the first cell that McDowny and Westgard were in. Trip watched them stand outside and talk. Two more Par'Tek joined them carrying weapons and the six entered the cell. There was a short commotion and then silence. Two Par'Tek came down the hall with stretchers and entered the cell. They left with McDowny and Westgard on the stretchers. The six Par'Tek left the cell and one said something in a loud voice. Above them on a COM speaker a voice replied. They turned, heading for Trip and T'Pol's cell. Trip backed away, instinctively pulling T'Pol behind him to protect her. T'Pol pulled away but continued to back away beside Trip. The four stood outside the cell talking and occasionally motioning to the two of them.

"Can you understand them?" Trip asked.

"No," T'Pol answered.

"Any ideas?"

"No."

The Par'Tek turned, one disengaging the energy field. Two appeared carrying what looked like old-fashioned rifles and aimed the weapons at the two. Trip and T'Pol bolted separate direction, missing getting hit by darts. Trip turned to move again when he felt a sting in his neck. He reached toward it. Two pairs of hands grabbed his wrists and arms, pushing his chest against the wall and pinning his arms behind him. Trip struggled despite the feeling of weightlessness that began to wash over him. His knees buckled under him and the hands guided him to the floor, laying him on his stomach.

"CHARLES!" he heard T'Pol scream.

Trip crumpled into the arms of a Par'Tek, falling asleep. The Par'Tek gently laid him on the floor, both turning to watch the four remaining Par'Tek advance on T'Pol.

T'Pol bolted to the side when a Par'Tek took aim. She felt a dart pierce her arm and grabbed for it. T'Pol grunted when she was tackled to the floor by the five Par'Tek. She struggled against them, trying desperately to wrestle free. She felt a sting in the back of her neck and could feel the drug they'd injected starting to weaken her. T'Pol tried to block the feeling out of her mind and her struggle for freedom didn't lessen. There was another sting in her neck on the other side and this time she succumb to the drug, falling asleep under the Par'Tek. They got up, one calling out. Two Par'Tek trotted in with stretchers and the group moved to Phlox and Cutler's cell.

#

Trip turned his head, feeling the warmth of a body beside him. His dreams had led him to the T'Pol's bed and he smiled, sliding his arm around her.

"Morning, honey," Trip murmured.

T'Pol didn't reply. Trip opened his eyes, looking up at T'Pol's face. Trip sat up in bed, laying his hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her.

"T'Pol?"

T'Pol didn't stir.

"T'Pol, wake up."

T'Pol still didn't move. Trip reached out and checked for a pulse on her neck. He let out a breath of relief when he found one. Trip turned his head and his stomach tensed. He had never seen the room he was in before. Everything, down to the carpeting, was foreign to him. Trip got out of bed and looked down, finding himself naked. He looked back at T'Pol, finding her naked as well.

Trip numbly staggered to a wardrobe and opened it. Civilian clothes hung in a neat row on one side. On the other side hung casual clothing that he'd seen Vulcan's wear. Trip grabbed clothes and pulled them on with shaking hands and breaths. Trip stood when he was done, looking around the room. He pulled out clothes for T'Pol and walked back to the bed to dress her. Trip was pulling a sleeve over her right wrist when he noticed something on her wrist. Trip reached out and switched on the lamp by the bed. Trip turned her wrist over, running his thumb over freshly tattooed numbers and barcode. Trip looked at his right wrist and found he had a number a digit higher than hers on his wrist above the barcode. Trip returned to dressing her, finding it more difficult since his hands had begun shaking again.

Trip walked to the bedroom door when he was finished and very slowly opened it. He saw an empty living room that resembled any other living room in some small apartment on Earth. Trip stepped into a living and dining room decorated with comfortable looking furniture and painted milk white, bare of any decoration. Trip turned, looking at the kitchen. There was a refrigerator, a full stove, a sink and a quick cooker. And a door. Trip walked to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Trip looked at the device beside the door. It was a black box and the only thing on it was a pulsating green light. Trip felt around the box, trying to find out how it was attached to the wall. He gave up after a few moments. Trip walked back to the living room, spotting another door. Trip walked to it and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge either but there was no black box near it. Trip sighed, looking around the room.

"This can't be good," Trip whispered.

He walked back to the bedroom. He pulled a large armchair over to the bed and sat down. Trip felt his hope fighting to stay alive as he watched T'Pol sleep. He wished she were awake. He needed her support more than ever.

#

Archer raised his hand to slap the monitor and stopped. He let out an angry grunt instead and lowered his hand as he fell back into his chair. Archer massaged his temples, closing his eyes

Archer looked at the door when the doorbell beeped. "Come in."

Hoshi enters.

"It's late. What's are you doing up?" Archer asked her.

He went back to work on his terminal before she replied.

Hoshi smiled. "Well, I sort of got asked to do a favor."

"Which is?"

"The crew is worried about you, Captain. You've been up for three days straight and Chef told them you've only had two meals in three days. We really need you right now. You should get some rest and if there's something any of us could do, to let us."

Archer looked up at Hoshi. She smiled.

"They're our friends too."

Archer nodded. "I'll give you the information we received from the last freighter. A fresh pair of eyes may be able to find something I haven't. If you come up with anything, you have to promise to wake me."

"Immediately, sir."

Archer slid a data card into the slot beside the monitor and hands it to Hoshi. She took it, looking at Archer when he didn't let go.

"Thanks, Hoshi."

Hoshi nodded once, walking out.

Archer slowly rose, looking out at space.

#

Trip sat up, hearing one of the doors open in the other room. He stood, walking toward the bedroom door. The overhead lights came on and he squinted until his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He found five Par'Tek standing in the door of the bedroom. One smiled, speaking to Trip in their language using a gentle, singsong voice.

"What'd'ya want?" Trip demanded.

He continued speaking as he reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like an apple. He held it out to Trip, stepping toward him. Trip retreated a step, his dread deepening as he listened to the Par'Tek continue speaking.

"Stay away!" Trip snapped, retreating back another step to put himself between the Par'Tek and T'Pol.

The Par'Tek turned to the others. The five had a brief conversation and one left. The four that remained continued talking, motioning to Trip and T'Pol occasionally. The one that left returned with a weapon similar to the one used in the cell. Another Par'Tek followed him with a two-meter long rod that had a wide flimsy loop at one end. Trip stepped back when the first Par'Tek stepped toward him again.

The one that had the weapon aimed it at Trip. Trip ducked and leapt to the side when the Par'Tek fired the weapon at him. He turned, seeing the loop of the rod heading toward him. Trip bolted back toward T'Pol. The loop came down over his head and he reached up to push it away. Trip gagged, falling back when the loop was yanked hard enough to momentarily cut off his air. Trip struggled against the loop, trying to pull it off or turn so he could grab the rod away, but the Par'Tek was keeping it turned so the rod was behind Trip while pulling him away from the bed at the same time. Trip watched the other Par'Tek walk past him to the bed and swung out at one that came close. The Par'Tek moved away, saying something in a sharp tone to Trip.

"BACK AT YA!" Trip screamed. He felt something sting his arm and let out a yell of pain and anger.

He was able to turn enough to see the Par'Tek giving him the shot. He felt another Par'Tek grab his wrists, and then he was pushed to the floor with his wrists pinned behind him in a lock hold. Trip struggled to get free but he was at a disadvantage in this position. Trip turned his head and the room blurred suddenly. He closed his eyes a second as his limbs became heavy as lead and numb. Trip felt like he was floating and lost all orientation when he opened his eyes, unable to even tell which way was up or down. The Par'Tek voices sounded distant and far away. He felt someone pull the loop off his neck and whoever was holding him released him, gently rolling him onto his side. Wherever a Par'Tek touched his body his skin tingled slightly and the sensation lingered even after the pressure of their touch left. Trip could make out Par'Tek in front of him, but under the affect of the drug he couldn't tell exactly how many he was seeing. They were drifting with everything else in the room. He saw three Par'Tek hold up a slim black metallic instrument and then a penlight was shone in his eyes. He closed his eyes against the light but his eyes were forced open one at a time.

"Go away," Trip whispered, or thought he did.

He felt the floor under his back and then there were a pair of hands touching various parts of his body. He closed his eyes and opened them again, but the room was still drifting. He felt them give him several shots, but none of them affected him like the first one had. He felt hands grab his arms and haul him to his feet. They led him across the room, patiently waiting as he tested each step. The hands gently placed him back in the armchair and then they were gone. Trip swallowed, letting his head fall back against the chair back.

"What do they want?" Trip whispered to the air.

The air didn't reply.

#

Doctor Phlox opened his eyes and stared at the lamp beside the bed. He rolled onto his back, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. He sat up, finding the entire room unfamiliar. Doctor Phlox swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stopped, staring down at himself. He didn't remember taking his clothes off. He looked around, spotting clothes laid out on a chair near the bed. They were human civilian clothes, but he decided clothes were better than being nude. Doctor Phlox walked out of the bedroom into a living room and found Ensign Elizabeth Cutler sitting in a chair curled into a chair and crying. Doctor Phlox walked over to her, sitting on the end table beside the chair.

"Ensign?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, gasping back sobs. "I woke up with you."

"What?"

"We were in the same bed. We were naked. And look." She held out her right arm, showing him a tattooed number on her wrist. "You have one too. I don't know where we are. Both doors are locked. And--"

"Shhhh." Doctor Phlox reached out, laying his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" she screamed.

Doctor Phlox leaned forward, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "Elizabeth, it will be okay. We cannot lose our heads at this moment. This is when we have to stay calm and collected, okay?"

Elizabeth sniffed, nodding.

"Good." Doctor Phlox patted her shoulder. "You told me once you sleep in the nude. Waking up like that shouldn't have been that unusual, should it?"

Elizabeth smiled, even laughed a little. She shrugged.

"Course, anyone seeing me nude would be afraid, wouldn't they?"

She laughed again, looking up at him. "No."

Doctor Phlox sighed, looking around the room. "Not much on decorations, are they? Whoever they are."

"Par'Tek. These five were in here a little bit ago. They came in and I guess checked on you and spoke for a little bit and then they held me down, gave me shots and left."

"Did they speak to you?"

"No. There's some kind of drink in the fridge," Cutler motioned to the refrigerator, "but it's tasteless."

"Well, hopefully that will change. Have you eaten?"

"No. That fruit's all that there is to eat." Elizabeth motioned to the table where a bowl of fruit was sitting. "But I don't even know if it's edible."

Doctor Phlox looked back at her. She looked ready to cry again.

"It's going to be okay, Elizabeth."

Fresh tears started as she broke down again. Doctor Phlox sat down on the arm of the chair, holding her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Captain--" Travis started, cut off when _Enterprise_ rocked from a sudden hit.

Archer was thrown against the situation monitor. He stood and ran onto the bridge, sliding into the Captain's chair.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" Hoshi yelled on the bridge COM.

_Enterprise_ rocked again from another hit.

"Hull polarized. Permission to fire at will, sir?" Malcolm asked.

"Granted. Where did they come from?"

"Don't know. I picked up a disturbance and then they just appeared," Travis answered. "They must have a cloaking device."

_Enterprise_ rocked again.

"Travis, get us out of here."

_Enterprise_ leapt to warp four.

"They're pursuing," Travis reported.

"Pick up the speed, Travis."

Travis watched his controls. "Sir, we're reaching warp five."

Archer shook his head. "Are they hailing us, Hoshi?"

"No, sir."

"Hail them."

Hoshi obeyed. She looked at Archer. "No reply, sir. They're staying silent."

"Sir, a ship just uncloaked in front of us," Travis said.

"Avoid it."

_Enterprise_ banked right, passing the ship.

"Sir, they're picking up speed."

"Got to maximum warp."

"They're gaining, sir."

Archer didn't want to hear that. "Travis..when they get up to us, slow until they flank us, drop out of warp, bring us about and get us out of here."

"Aye, sir."

Archer looked up at the view screen. He saw them slow down and the ships appeared on the view screen. They suddenly dropped out of warp, banked left and jumped back to warp.

"Report," Archer ordered.

Travis frowned. "They're approaching us."

"Hoshi, hail them."

"Still nothing, sir."

"We can't keep this speed, sir. If we drop to warp four, they're going to catch up to us."

"We don't have a choice. Drop to warp four. Wait for them to get in target range and then drop to impulse. Keep the hull polarized, Malcolm, and fire at will."

"Aye, sir," Travis and Malcolm replied.

Archer watched the stars suddenly stop and the two ships immediately opened fire.

"They're targeting engines and weapons," Malcolm reported.

"Evasive maneuvers, Travis," Archer snapped.

"We're being boarded, sir," The ensign manning the science station reported.

"Open the ship COM, Hoshi."

"I can't. They've disabled it from B deck."

Archer looked at her. "They disabled internal communications?"

"Sit," a voice ordered from behind Archer.

Archer looked back, his eyes first focusing on the end of the phaser rifle and then on the alien behind it. The alien was humanoid with several black lines painted across his face. He had dark brown, almost black hair down to his shoulders, dark, thick eyebrows and black eyes. He was dressed in dirty, rumpled clothes.

"Who--"

He reached out and shoved Archer into the captain's chair, pushing the rifle into Archer's face.

"Order your crew to move away from their stations to the front of the bridge or they'll watch your execution from where they sit."

Archer watched the man's face.

"Do as he says," Archer ordered.

The man slowly stood up and Archer looked past him. There were five more aliens on the bridge and they were motioning the bridge crew to sit along the front of the bridge.

"What do you wan--"

The alien struck Archer across the face with his fist.

"SILENCE!" he yelled at Archer.

Archer kept silent, holding his hand to his split lip. The six aliens didn't say anything to Archer or his crew while they stood guard over them. The alien standing next to Archer leaned back against the railing behind Archer's chair after a while, cradling his phase rifle in his arms. Archer heard a soft beep and the alien touched a silver button on his shirt, speaking in his own language. He stood, walking forward a few steps, looking up at the view screen. He leaned over the helm controls, nodding and replying. He stood and looked at the five, speaking to them. He turned to Archer, reached in his pocket and produced a data disk, holding it out to Archer.

Archer took the disk, watching the alien.

"My apologies for striking you. It was necessary that you remained silent. Your internal communications had been compromised and has been transmitting everything said aboard your ship to the Par'Tek. That has been remedied. You will find further instructions on that disk." He bowed to Archer. "Good luck retrieving your crewmen. I will be honored to fight at your side."

The six disappeared from the bridge. Archer jumped up and ran to helm.

"What's going on, sir?" Travis asked, getting to his feet with the other crewmen.

"They've cloaked already. Travis, take over helm."

Archer trotted over to the science station and pulled up the information from the data disk. He read the information and sat for several minutes, thinking.

"Travis, I'm transmitting coordinates. Take a heading and go to warp four," Archer ordered as he sent the coordinates to Travis.

"Aye, sir," Travis said.

Archer stood, clearing the screen and pulling the data disk out.

"Sir?" Travis said.

Archer turned. "Yeah?"

"These coordinates take us to an asteroid field we passed a week ago. It's outside of Par'Tek space, sir." Travis looked up at Archer.

"I know."

"Why..sir?"

"Do as you're ordered, Ensign."

"Aye, sir." Travis turned back to his controls.

Archer started across the bridge. He stopped, looking down at the data disk. "Malcolm."

"Yes, sir?"

"In my ready room."

Malcolm stood and followed Archer into his ready room. Archer sat down, looking up at Malcolm.

"Malcolm..you've never served as a first officer to a captain, have you?"

"No, sir."

"You're going to get a crash course in it. Have a seat."

Malcolm slowly sat down as Archer began telling him what was on the data disk.

#

Trip opened his eyes, staring at the back of a Par'Tek head. He sprang from his chair, grabbing the Par'Tek's shoulder and spinning him around. With one hand he slammed the Par'Tek to the floor by the throat and yanked his arm back to punch the Par'Tek.

"Stop!" the Par'Tek gagged.

Trip held his position, surprised to hear English.

"What are you doing to her?" Trip snarled.

"Nothing bad. When they took her off the transporter they gave her too much tranquilizer. She's ill from it. I'm giving her a shot of a drug to counteract the effects."

"It's been over a day!" Trip yelled.

"No. It's only been twelve hours. A lot has happened to you since you were extracted, I understand that, but I am not your enemy."

"You're Par'Tek," Trip snarled, leaning toward him.

"There are two Par'Tek standing in the door watching this, Trip, and they will not stand off for much longer. Do you want to be injected with that drug again? I know how it must make you feel. Is that what you want? To be rendered helpless and unable to help her?"

Trip slowly looked back. Two Par'Tek were standing behind him with weapons he'd come to recognize as dart guns. Trip looked back down at the Par'Tek.

"How do you know my name?"

"You told one of the observing scientists your name when he was on your ship."

Trip felt cold. He fell back to sit down between the bed and the chair. He had told the Par'Tek First Officer, Engineer Ulta his name. Trip closed his eyes, laying his head against the mattress of the bed.

"You don't look well," the Par'Tek said.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK!?" Trip yelled, looking at the Par'Tek.

He had crouched down in front of Trip. His voice carried the same concern his expression had. "I'm sorry. She should recover by morning. I'll have them hold off on opening the exhibit for a few days to allow her time to recover."

"What exhibit?"

"You and the other's they took from your ship are part of an exhibit."

"We aren't an _exhibit_," Trip hissed at him.

The Par'Tek stood, reaching in the black bag he was holding. He handed Trip a PADD and stylus.

"We have provided enriched beverages, but they lack in flavor. Make a list of what you would like. Do you cook?"

Trip looked away.

"If not, I'll have them prepare meals."

"I cook," Trip said, putting his forehead in his hand.

"I'll bring utensils. Anything that must be cut will be done before hand. They won't allow knives, forks or any sharp utensils."

"Gee. Why's that?" Trip asked sarcastically, looking up at him.

The Par'Tek crouched down, looking Trip in the eye. "Trip, you have been collected for an exhibit. You will be put on display for Par'Tek and other neighbors to come and see. You are being monitored all the time. The other humans called such place a zoo. You are part of the Par'Tek zoo and the only way any creature in the exhibit is released, is when they're dead. I'm telling you this because at some point you will have to decide how you want to adjust to this life and then proceed."

"We aren't an exhibit," Trip repeated.

"You are to the..us."

Trip looked away.

"I hate to pry," the Par'Tek said, pausing until Trip looked at him. He continued in a very quiet voice, "Are you and this Vulcan mates?"

"Yes."

The Par'Tek met Trip's gaze, saying quietly, "You don't appear to be like other human and alien species are."

"She's a Vulcan. It's different with her."

"You have to convince them that you're mates, Trip. This is an exhibit of mates. If they don't believe you two are, you will be separated and sent to two different vivariums. You will never see one another again." The Par'Tek stood suddenly, looking down at the bag in his hand. He added, in a louder voice, "If she appears worse, just speak up and ask for me, Gatir. One of the keepers will get me."

Trip watched the Par'Tek leave. He looked back at T'Pol. Trip dropped the PADD and stylus on the floor. He slowly climbed back into bed and pulled her to him, holding her tight.

"God, T'Pol, none of us signed up for _this_," Trip whispered to T'Pol. He closed his eyes, feeling an oncoming wave of anxiety and fear approaching.

#

Archer rose as _Enterprise_ slowed to a stop. In front of them was an armada of ships, including five Vulcan and two-dozen Klingon ships. Most, however, were of a design Archer had never seen before.

"We're being hailed, sir," Hoshi said.

"On screen."

A Vulcan appeared.

"I'm Cap--"

"Yes. We've been expecting you."

Archer forced a smile. "I was told you'd brief me on what was happening."

"Nothing is happening," the Vulcan said, "I'm going to come aboard your ship. Prepare to dock my shuttle."

Archer opened his mouth to speak.

The Vulcan cut him off. "I will be boarding shortly. Prepare to dock."

Archer didn't have a chance to reply before the transmission was ended.

"Malcolm, Hoshi, let's go greet the friendlier than usual Vulcan. You have the bridge Travis." Archer walked to the lift.

#

Archer watched the hatch open and two Vulcan's step into the hall. One stopped in front of Archer, cutting him off before he could say hello.

"I am Captain Tidene. We were relayed the information you received by a sympathizer. He said they were instructed to contact your ship before coming to the armada. Why?"

"I don't know. The disk we were given only instructed us to meet you here. What's going on?"

"The Par'Tek have made enemies of a number of races. We have all had members of crews kidnapped by them for the last time. What information were you given?"

"We were given coordinates of breeches in the magnetic field protecting the Par'Tek home world."

"You are sending an extraction team?"

Archer hesitated. His extraction team consisted of himself, Malcolm, Ryce and Xerrix. It wasn't much, but he had only planned on getting his crew, not rescuing an entire population of kidnapped species.

"There are four of us," Archer answered finally.

"That is hardly enough to attempt a rescue. The security around the zoos are high, and even with help to get into them, you will need at least five to eight more per zoo."

"_Per zoo_?" Archer echoed. "What zoo?"

"You have not been told?"

"Told what!?"

"Your crewmen that have been kidnapped are on exhibit in a Par'Tek zoo."

Archer was speechless. He didn't even know how to respond to this information.

"Dear Lord," Malcolm gasped.

"Captain Archer, what are you intentions of rescue?"

Archer looked away. Intentions of rescue? What _was_ his intention? Everything he and Malcolm had planned was suddenly hazy.

"We intend on freeing our crewmen," Malcolm answered. "We had no idea.. We didn't know that you or any of the other races here were intending on stopping this. We weren't even aware the Par'Tek were doing this."

"You have much to catch up on. You and your first officer will join us on a Par'Tek vessel. We were about to begin discussing attack plans when you arrived."

"I haven't been contacted by Starfleet about any of this, Captain Tidene," Archer informed him, "And I am _not_ stepping foot on a Par'Tek ship."

"They are sympathizers."

"I am not stepping foot on a Par'Tek ship."

"Fine. We will bring the leaders to Enterprise. Prepare a meeting room." Captain Tidene turned and went back onto his shuttle pod before Archer replied. The door closed and Archer let out a heavy sigh.

"Malcolm."

"Is the mess hall acceptable, sir?" Malcolm asked.

Archer nodded.

"I'll have it prepared." Malcolm turned and trotted away. Archer looked down at Hoshi. "Load communicators, Hoshi, with as many languages as they'll hold."

Hoshi nodded and left. Archer looked back at the door.

"Most zoos treat their animals well," Hoshi said.

Archer looked back at her. She laid a hand on his arm.

"I know that doesn't take the sting off of this, sir, but it should offer some console. The chances are they won't be dead when we find them, if they're an exhibit."

"Keep up the optimism, Hoshi. And don't forget to spread it."

"Yes, sir."

Archer watched her walk away, silently praying for his crew's safe return.

#

Trip slowly picked up a piece of fruit and put it in his mouth, unable to tear his gaze away from what was before them. The front of their quarters was clear now and there were Par'Tek and other aliens crowding against a clear wall, pointing and staring into the quarters. Between the clear wall of their quarters and the crowd was a lush grassy landscaped area. He had seen a Vulcan couple pass first and then a Ferengi couple, but no one else had passed.

"After this I'll have more respect for the animals at the Bronx Zoo," Trip muttered to himself.

Trip looked at the bedroom door when it slowly swung open. He offered T'Pol a smile when she looked at him.

"There's a crowd watching." Trip nodded toward the crowd.

T'Pol stepped into the door, watching the crowd for a few minutes. She turned her back on them and walked to the breakfast bar, sitting down on a bar stool.

"Hungry?" Trip asked her.

T'Pol nodded. Trip turned, grabbed a plate and piece of fruit and began peeling it for her.

"I don't eat food that's been handled, Charles, you know that."

"You'll starve if you don't break that rule fast, T'Pol."

"It is not a rule. It's a belief that--"

"T'Pol," Trip looked up at her. He finished fixing the plate and sat it in front of her. "Some things aren't worth being stubborn about. Eat."

T'Pol looked at the plate and then Trip. "Are there forks?"

"No. We might attack 'em with forks."

Trip suppressed his laughter when he watched her pick up a piece of fruit by pinching the smallest area surface possible. Trip leaned his hip against the breakfast bar.

"T'Pol, we gotta a problem. Beyond this whole zoo thing. The caretaker, Gatir, warned me that if we don't start looking like mates, they're going to separate us."

"How do you know that this Gatir is not using this as a ploy to trick us into mating?"

"I don't. But I think we should probably play it up some more so they believe we really are mates."

"Are you proposing we should mate while they watch?"

"NO!" Trip looked up at her. "Hell no! I think we can pull this off without that. I'm betting my chips we'll be outta here long before that time comes. Besides, if we get separated," Trip looked down at the counter, "aside from making it hard for the Cap'n to find us, I would die without you, honey." Trip looked back up at her. "I love you."

"How do you propose we prove to them we are mates?"

Trip picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "With as little as possible. And I'm partial to the right side of the bed."

T'Pol nodded her head once. Trip sat her hand down, looking past her.

"Doc!" Trip said, smiling.

T'Pol looked back.

Doctor Phlox was leading Cutler through the door. He stopped beside the open bar stool and quietly urged Cutler to sit down. Cutler did, but kept a death grip on one of Phlox's arms.

"You two hungry?" Trip asked them.

"If you don't mind," Phlox answered.

Trip retrieved two plates and began preparing them. He looked up at Cutler, noticing tears brimming. He looked down, smiling.

"Chin up, Lizzy."

"I hate that name," Cutler muttered, "You know that."

"Lizzy? You hate Lizzy?"

Cutler smiled, looking up at him. "Don't call me that. I'll beat you up."

"In that case I'm 'fraid for my life."

Cutler smiled, resting her head on Phlox's shoulder.

"Fruit of an unknown variety is the specialty today," Trip said, setting the plates down. "I'd give anything for a nice medium-well steak right now."

"I want a bowl of Rocky Road with chocolate syrup and a couple cherries," Cutler said. She picked up a piece of fruit, bit off half, made a face and sat it back down. "Bitter."

"We were told by the Vulcan couple across the way that this habitat pod, as the Par'Tek call them, is for couples only," Phlox told Trip. "Which is why it appears we were all paired."

"There are other Vulcans here?" T'Pol looked at Phlox.

"Yes, but they don't know that they are Vulcans. They were born here, in the vivarium, and separated at birth from their parents. There is also a Ferengi couple. The male was born here and the female was sold to the Par'Tek not long ago. They were mated shortly before we arrived."

"Ferengi sure seem to love their money." Trip shook his head. "I was hoping Marsha and Eddy were here too."

"They are." Cutler looked up at Trip. "They're in the place next to ours. Marsha's a mess, Trip. She won't stop crying. Eddy can't get her to eat anything. She gets violent when the Par'Tek come in. He's worried they're going to do something to her."

"I'll talk to her. See if I can't help any." Trip stood up.

"I will speak with her," T'Pol said.

"You?"

"I am the senior officer."

"T'Pol, this hasn't anything to do with seniority. Marsha has never handled real tense situations well. She needs moral support. A shoulder to cry on."

"And you believe I cannot provide that?" T'Pol looked up.

Trip sighed. "It just..not really your forte, T'Pol."

"If she is upset the last thing she needs is another person's emotions to deal with."

"She has a point," Phlox interjected.

Trip smiled a little. "Okay. Fine. You take a crack at it. But if you don't get anywhere, don't make things worse, okay? I'd like to keep her with Eddy and with us."

T'Pol got up and left. Trip turned to Phlox and Cutler.

"So, Lizzy--"

Cutler reached out and batted Trip's arm. She laughed, smiling and relaxing.

#

McDowny looked up when she heard the bedroom door open and watched T'Pol slip into the room. T'Pol sat down next to her, leaning back against the wall. McDowny closed her eyes.

"How well do you know our Captain, Ensign McDowny?"

McDowny looked at T'Pol. "What?"

"How well do you know Captain Archer, Ensign?"

"Not really."

"I know him well since I am his first officer. I believe he will locate and rescue us. He won't give up until he does."

McDowny watched T'Pol's eyes. "What if he gets killed? We'll never know. He'll never come!"

"He won't get killed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Captain Archer, Ensign. He has no intention of dying and he strongly believes not to leave any of his crew behind. He will come for us. You must believe in that and restore your hope."

McDowny shook her head, looking down. "I can't believe that."

T'Pol took McDowny's hand and pressed down on a pressure point in the middle of McDowny's palm with her thumb. McDowny looked down at their hands.

"Ensign, look into my eyes," T'Pol instructed.

McDowny looked up.

"Can you feel the pressure I am applying to your hand?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe that I am causing the pressure?"

"Yes."

"Why do you believe this?"

"Because I can feel it."

"And you are certain I am creating the pressure?"

"Yes."

"Look at your hand."

McDowny looked down. T'Pol was holding McDowny's hand in her own, but had moved her thumb away from the pressure point on her palm. McDowny looked back up at T'Pol.

"We may not see or hear Captain Archer, Ensign, but we must believe he is still out there and he will come. We must have hope. I believe in him. So should you."

McDowny threw her arms around T'Pol, hugging her tight. T'Pol hesitantly held her.

"Thank you, Sub-Commander. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

**#**

Archer and Malcolm walked into the ready room. Archer leaned on the window edge, looking out across the ships.

"Malcolm, tell me your thoughts about that meeting. Do you think they can be trusted? Especially the Par'Tek."

"I don't know, sir."

Archer looked over his shoulder at Malcolm.

"Malcolm."

Malcolm looked uncomfortable.

"I..I'm your Armory officer, sir. I don't know what you're expecting me to tell you."

"Okay." Archer turned and sat down on the edge of his desk. "Then what's the tactical officer in you think about all this?"

Malcolm looked down. "If their figures are correct and the Par'Tek are as strong as they claim they are, then we certainly need all the help we can get. It would certainly help our chances of survival."

"And do you trust the Par'Tek involved?"

"Frankly, I don't trust the Vulcan's involved, but I don't know that we have much of a choice. We seem to be the _only_ humans involved in this."

"We do, don't we? I'm feeling nervous about fighting with a Klingon behind me, but I agree about helping our chances of survival."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"The Par'Tek involved here I wouldn't trust any more than a Klingon, but I want our people back and frankly, sir, I'm more than willing to fight alongside an untrustworthy Klingon if it means we can rescue our people."

Archer smiled. "Glad to hear it. Guess we've made up our minds, haven't we?"

Malcolm offered a weak smile. "May I add one more thing?"

"Go ahead."

"I want Trip or T'Pol back because I do believe I am a rather inadequate first officer, sir."

Archer smiled. "You haven't been inadequate through this whole thing, Malcolm. Let's go give 'em our answer and get this attack underway."

Malcolm nodded once and the two walked out of the ready room.

#

Trip looked up from the PADD he was reading when he heard the door open and voices in the other room. Trip stood, watching two Par'Tek walk into the bedroom with dart guns. In the other room he heard T'Pol demanding an answer followed by a struggle. Trip's rage erupted and he attacked the Par'Tek, quickly knocking one unconscious and shooting the other with a dart. Trip ran into the room, finding two were dragging T'Pol toward the door.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Trip yelled, aiming the dart gun at one. Trip shot the second dart in the gun and it struck the Par'Tek in the neck. Trip ran at the second Par'Tek, tackling him to the floor and punching him. Trip leapt to his feet and grabbed T'Pol's wrist, dragging her into a run.

"CHARLES!" T'Pol yelled, trying to pull away.

Trip drug her into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"And how is locking ourselves in the bathroom going to help?" T'Pol asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know. They aren't separating us."

"We don't know that's what they were going to do."

"Don't we?"

"You're being irrational."

"They aren't taking you from me!" Trip looked back at her.

T'Pol grew still. "Charles, we can't stay in this bathroom. You know that."

"I know, but I'm not about to let them separate us. Not if there's a chance in hell that he's coming to rescue us and I won't lose you like this. I can't make it through this without you, sweetheart. I need you. Don't you get that?" Trip looked back at her.

T'Pol watched his face for a few seconds. She walked up to him, laying her hand on his cheek. "Yes. I understand. I don't want to be separated from you either, but we cannot remain in this bathroom the entire time, Charles."

Trip turned, leaning against the door. He looked down. "Let's do this. I'm going out to get them to get Gatir and I'll talk to him. You keep this door locked until I come back. That work for you?"

"And what if they take you instead?"

"Can we compromise on that?"

"I will not wait here for a long time."

"Until the lights go out and come back on. That means it's day. Deal?"

"We can compromise on that."

Trip nodded, looking up at her. "Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Trip unlocked the door and turned the handle. The door was thrown open and four Par'Tek attacked Trip, pinning him to the floor. Two more ran in, holding dart rifles on T'Pol. She backed away, looking down at Trip.

"GET OFF ME!" Trip screamed, struggling. "I WANT TO TALK TO GATIR! GET HIM!"

T'Pol saw a hypospray passed down to the Par'Tek near Trip's neck. He shoved the hypospray into Trip's neck and a second later Trip was lying unconscious on the floor. Gatir pushed through the Par'Tek, talking fast as he came in. He motioned many times to Trip and T'Pol, talking non-stop. He turned to someone outside the bathroom, continuing what he was saying. There was a brief conversation. The three Par'Tek picked up Trip and left the bathroom with him. Gatir turned to T'Pol.

"Don't fight. I beg you, don't fight, T'Pol.

"What is happening?"

"They're leaving you two together. I convinced them. They aren't separating you two."

"Until when?"

"I'm working on it, T'Pol. Please don't fight."

Gatir left with the other Par'Tek. T'Pol slowly walked out of the bathroom. Trip was lying on the bed. T'Pol walked over to him and knelt beside the bed. She bowed her head to begin praying. She heard someone come into the quarters and looked up. Gatir walked in and crouched beside T'Pol, checking Trip's vital signs.

"Was he overdosed?" T'Pol asked.

Gatir barely nodded. "The other keepers don't care about the..any of you, only about their safety. This is going to last for two days." Gatir dropped his head down.

"But he will be alright?"

"Yes. But it's going to be two days," Gatir whispered.

"Why is that a problem?"

"Come close. Pretend you need comfort."

T'Pol slowly she moved in and Gatir put his arm around her. She felt him slide his hand under her shirt and started to move away.

"No. Hold still. Trust me," Gatir whispered in her ear.

T'Pol looked at the wall. She felt Gatir slide something solid into the waistband of her pants. Gatir pulled his hand out and pulled her closer with it.

"You're Captain and others are coming to rescue you. This will reverse the drug they gave to Trip. Hide it until they come."

Gatir stood, laying his hand on her shoulder. T'Pol looked up into his eyes.

"He'll live."

Gatir left the room.

T'Pol got up and walked around the bed. She knelt to pray, leaning close to the bed. T'Pol slid the hypospray between the mattress and climbed into bed. For several minutes she laid on her back, staring the dark ceiling. T'Pol rolled onto her side, laying her head on Trip's shoulder and her arm across his chest.

"I won't let them take you, Charles. I love you. I need you." T'Pol closed her eyes, whispering prayers in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Archer stepped into the shuttle pod and hesitated when two Klingons and a Par'Tek turned to face him. Archer looked at Malcolm sitting at the navigation controls. The two men exchanged a silent concerned look. Archer walked to the pilot's chair and slid into it. He reached out, tapping the companel.

"Bridge."

"Yeah?" Vardee replied.

"Are we close to the Par'Tek world?"

"Yes."

"Shuttle pod three is prepped and ready for launch. One and two?"

"Ready, Captain," Travis replied.

"Ready for launch, Captain," Lieutenant Hess replied.

"On your mark, Vardee."

There was a pause.

"We're dropping out of warp," Vardee said, "Launch."

Archer released the shuttle pod from the arm and headed toward the green planet. Around him the armada of ships dropped out of warp, hundreds of shuttles and fighters launching from them. Around them space lit up as they opened fire on the shield and exiting Par'Tek fighters.

"We've been detected, sir," Malcolm said.

"That didn't take long."

"They didn't detect us at warp. We did good," the Par'Tek behind Archer said.

Archer held his biting comeback. He set coordinates for the nearest breech to the vivarium his crewmen were in. Archer dodged phaser canon and missiles streams as they entered the atmosphere.

"There's a lot of hostile fire below the deck, sir," Malcolm said, "and we're being pursued."

"Hold on," Archer told the occupants.

He maneuvered the shuttle pod away from the attacking fighters, seeing the vivarium as soon they cleared the clouds. Below he could see ground forces had already been transported and were clearing the landing areas they'd chosen near the vivariums. Archer headed for his designated landing area and jumped up as soon as he'd sat it down. The two Klingons got up and ran out firing.

"Gung ho!" Archer growled.

"This way," the Par'Tek said and led the two men through dark streets lit by a firefight to the vivarium door. He entered a code and waved them in.

"What about you?" Archer asked.

"I have to wait for the others to let them in until the security is dropped. Hurry. Find Gatir. He'll take you to your people."

Archer and Malcolm ran through the door. They came to a hall and heard footsteps running toward them. The men pressed into a doorway, watching Par'Tek vivarium keepers run past. Archer glanced at the scanner in his hand and motioned Malcolm to follow. The two trotted through the halls and entered a hall that was dark and quiet. The two turned the corner and froze, staring at the Par'Tek that held a phaser at them.

"Are you Captain Archer?" he asked.

"Are you Gatir?"

"Yes. Here." He lowered the phaser and held out five security cards. Archer took the cards. The Par'Tek pointed down the hall. "They open the doors in this pod. I managed to keep your crew together, they're all here. Take the Vulcan and Ferengi couples with you. The first one has your science officer and chief engineer. He got into a bit of a scuff with the keepers today. Hurry back so I can guide you out." Gatir ran past the two men.

Archer ran to the first door, found the door card that worked and handed the other four to Malcolm. "Get the others."

Archer stepped into a dimly lit kitchen, moving cautiously toward a door. He walked into the bedroom and let out a soft sigh of relief when he saw Trip and T'Pol asleep in the bed. Archer walked over to Trip's side and crouched down, shaking him.

"Trip."

Trip didn't stir.

"Trip, wake up."

Archer aimed his phaser when he heard movement and then light illuminated the room. T'Pol stood on the opposite side of the bed.

"Captain."

Archer smiled at her. "We gotta hurry. Gatir said Trip got into a scuff with the guards. What did they do to him?"

T'Pol reached between the mattresses and retrieved the hypospray she'd hid there. She walked around the bed, handing it to Archer.

"He became hostile and they injected him with too much sedative. Gatir gave this to me to reverse it."

Archer took the hypospray, injecting a dose into Trip's neck. After a few seconds Trip opened his eyes, looking at Archer.

"Morning, dad."

"Trip, I'm not your dad."

"Sleep a li'l longer dad. Please?"

"Trip, wake up."

Trip's eyes closed.

Archer shook Trip. "Come on, Trip, wake up."

Trip opened his eyes a little before falling back to sleep.

"TRIP!" Archer yelled.

Trip didn't move. Archer looked up when he heard someone run in. Malcolm came in with the rest of the occupants of the habitat pod. Doctor Phlox pushed through them, crouching beside Archer.

"Is this really an antidote to a sedative?" Archer asked, handing the hypospray to Phlox.

Phlox opened the hypospray, reading the label on the vial. "Yes. Gatir told me he was given a hefty dose tonight. He became very violent when they threatened to separate himself and T'Pol. Give him another shot," Phlox handed the hypospray back to Archer.

Archer took the hypospray and gave Trip another dose. Trip stirred again. He opened his eyes, focusing on Archer.

"Captain?"

"You need to wake up, Trip."

Trip tried to but it was apparent that the drug was stronger than he his will, and he started to fall asleep again.

"Doc, let's get him on his feet. We don't have time to wait for this to work."

Phlox and Archer pulled Trip onto his feet. Trip tried to force himself awake as they began walking.

"Are we going home?" Trip murmured.

"Yes. But not if you don't wake up, Trip. Wake up."

Trip tried hard to obey. The group reached the main hall and was met by Gatir.

"Your shuttle pod is this way," Gatir said, watching Trip.

The group started moving. They came around a corner and were met by Par'Tek soldiers. Archer gave Trip to Phlox and returned fire. Phlox sat Trip down on the floor, patting his face to keep him awake.

"I wanna bed," Trip murmured.

"You need to wake up, Commander."

"No. Not until the elephants stop dancing. Why are they green?"

Phlox sighed and slapped him.

"OW! What'cha do that for!?" Trip whined.

"Wake. Up. Commander."

"What's up doc?" Trip laughed a little before trying to go back to sleep again.

"CLEAR!" Malcolm yelled.

Archer helped Phlox get Trip to his feet and the group moved again. They came out of the vivarium and crouched behind some bushes. The shuttle pods were in the midst of a firefight.

"We're going to clear the way." Archer looked at Phlox. "I'm going to have you and this one," Archer motioned back at the Ferengi woman behind him, "stay here with Trip. When we're clear, you'll have to hurry."

"We'll do our best," Phlox said.

Archer moved the group toward the shuttle pod, quickly clearing the area. He turned at the shuttle and returned fire on advancing forces. Phlox and Ferengi woman helped Trip to his feet and hurried toward the shuttle pod.

"Hurry, Doc," Archer yelled.

Phlox picked up the pace. Trip cried out when a phase stream hit him in the back and fell forward. Phlox grabbed Trip's arms and drug him into the shuttle pod. He fell to his knees beside Trip, snatched a medic kit from one of the benches and began working. Archer, T'Pol and the Vulcan couple ran onto the shuttle pod. Archer slid into the pilot seat and launched the shuttle pod.

The shuttle pod raced through the opening in the shield above and cleared the atmosphere. Archer set in a course for _Enterprise_ before turning his chair.

"Doc?"

"He's fine, Captain. Second degree burn, a nick really," Phlox looked at Archer, "and he fell asleep again anyway."

Archer turned back to the controls. "Archer to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here," Vardee replied.

"We're coming home with everyone and four extra. Be ready to go to go to warp once we dock."

"Acknowledged," Vardee replied.

#

Trip jumped when his doorbell beeped. He quickly pulled items over what he was working on, and gathered the scattered pastel sticks and graphite pencils into a box. He stood, wiping his hands on his sweat pants.

"Come in."

The door slid open and T'Pol stepped into Trip's quarters. Trip watched her take three more steps in, her gaze traveling across the room until it stopped on him.

"Good evening, Charles."

"Good evening."

"You appear to be feeling better."

Trip nodded. "I am. Go back to regular shift tomorrow."

There was a heavy silence between them. T'Pol walked up to Trip, sliding her arms around his neck. Trip closed his eyes, holding her close.

"I thought for certain we were going to be separated before we were rescued, Charles."

Trip smiled. "No one will ever separate us, baby. I love you and I will never let anyone come between us. I promise that."

T'Pol pressed her face into his shoulder. Trip kissed the top of her head, feeling her start to tremble.

"But we nearly were," she whispered, "and for that moment I thought I was going to lose you forever. And it was then that I realized how much I love you." T'Pol adjusted her arms so they could hold onto one another tighter. She laid her head on his chest, listening to him whisper confessions of love and consolation, and slowly relaxed under his gentle, caressing touch.


End file.
